NIH/NIDDK Project Summary/Abstract The Yale School of Medicine has a long tradition and record of accomplishments in the training of medical students for careers in academic medicine and research. The purpose of the renewal is to provide intensive short-term training in research for selected pre-doctoral medical students in the most outstanding laboratories and training sites in the Yale School of Medicine. More than half of the students will be engaged in research projects that are directly relevant to NIDDK areas of research interest, which include diabetes, endocrinology, metabolic diseases, obesity, nutrition, digestive and liver diseases, and kidney, urologic, and hematologic disorders. Most will train with faculty holding NIDDK research grants. The program is designed to attract the most highly qualified Yale medical students into careers as physician-scientists in the biomedical sciences. An extensive follow-up documents a high level of subsequent research training, research productivity, and faculty appointments (40.2%) among previously supported students. Trainees will be chosen upon application of pre-doctoral medical students who have completed in good standing one year of the curriculum of the Yale University School of Medicine. 30 students per year will be selected competitively for this short-term training support on the basis of the quality of a formal written proposal of the planned research and the quality of the mentor and the training environment. The participating departments and sections will include: biomedical engineering, cellular and molecular physiology, genetics, immunobiology, internal medicine (sections of cardiovascular diseases, digestive diseases, endocrinology and metabolism, geriatrics, hematology, nephrology, and rheumatology), laboratory medicine, neuroscience, pathology, pediatrics, pharmacology, psychiatry, and surgery and related interdisciplinary centers.